Love and Despair
by fabituh13
Summary: A side story of the Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu finnaly understood his feelings towards Lucy and resolved to stay by her side forever, but a lot of situations semmed to distant this dream.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Despair

Prologue

"I never imagined that something like that would happened. Like a shadow that swallows everything up, my friends were defeated, one by one, by that man. That man that kept calling my name. I don't remember anything after that because I collapsed. I'm shaking just thinking the coward I was, I couldn't protect them. When I woke up, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like a sea of blood. I looked around to try to see someone, but I didn't saw anyone. I was scared to think that everybody died…no, I believed that everybody was fine, I believed that. I searched and searched and I kept searching until I found an Erza lying on the ground in the middle of a pool of blood, the blood that was the same color of her hair, a scarlet blood. I tried to wake her up, but seemed that I was wasting my time…she didn't wake up. Why? The great Titania. It was impossible…she would never give up to something like this. After a few minutes I heard her murmuring 'N-Natsu…save us'. My eyes filled with water, but I was happy that she didn't died. After that I tried to search for Wendy and I found her in a pile of rocks laying down. I tried so hard to wake her up, tears falling down my face. She woke up and smiled at me, 'Natsu-s-san…I'm glad you're alright…I knew that you'd come.', she tried to get up with that fragile body of hers. I told her to not forcing herself. Despite not having magical power the little sky dragon slayer attempted to heal everyone. The only thing I could do was lend my power to Wendy, so she could heal everyone fast. I wanted to leave that place. The place that almost was our graveyard. That voice cut my thoughts, 'Natsu-san…I healed everyone. Lucy-san is the last one. Where is she?'…Lucy, where was she? I thought that everyone was there, but Lucy wasn't… With the fear of losing everyone I completely forgot about Lucy, why could I forgot about Luce? She was the only one that I didn't want to forget. I asked Wendy for help and after an hour we found her…she was in a critical condition and she was in a great pain…it hurted me so much I couldn't bear watching her in that condition. After a first aid that Wendy gave her we, with the help of the Magical Council, were transported to our guild. But the problems didn't extinguished. What was to come, would be my greatest problem until now."

Chapter 1 – Night of Sorrow

"Several days has passed since that day. Most of the people on the guild have already recovered, the most critical causes are Juvia and Lucy. Lucy hasn't awakened since then and Juvia is in the hospital recovering. I have gone there every day 'cause I want to stay by her's side. I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up. I want…"

"Hey Natsu. Wake up! It's morning already." – the blue Exceed said trying to climb onto my bed.

"Five more minutes…please"

"Don't give me that crap Natsu. We have much to do before going to see Lucy so, wake up!" – Natsu felt the covers being pulled back and he opens his eyes because of the sun coming through the window.

"Aye aye… 'Morning Happy" – Natsu said still half sleepy.

"'Morning Natsu. Breakfast's ready."

After eating breakfast they run towards the guild. The guild was lively as always as if none of that has happened.

"Good morning Natsu" - He heard someone shouting from behind and turned back.

"Yo Lisanna" – He greeted her with a smile. "You are up early today. What's going on? It's not like you."

"Do you think you're the only one to wake up early? You're wrong." – Lisanna seemed a little annoyed by his comment and to fix what he did he apologized to her.

"It's okay Natsu. I was kidding." – Lisanna smiled and turned back to go to where Mira was.

Natsu sat down at the balcony and Kinana asked him if he wanted something. "No Kinana, thanks." – She said to call her if he needed something.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone. - "Hey Natsu, do you know anything new about Lu-chan?" – he turned to see a blue haired girl wearing an orange dress and a red headband.

"Oh Levy." – Natsu smiled. – "No, I don't know anything new yet. I'm going to see her today. Do you want to come along?"

"I wish I could but, Jet and Droy said that they have an amazing job to us, so I can't go today." – Levy seemed a little sad that she couldn't go.

"Don't worry Levy. I say hi to her for you." – Natsu replied. She gave him a huge smile and thanked him.

It was almost 2p.m and the pink haired boy decided to go to the hospital. Since that day the hospital was like a second home to him. He didn't want to leave her alone in a moment like that. She was a very important person to him, maybe the most important.

Already in Lucy's room in the hospital he was lost in thoughts. He remembered the first time they met, the moment when he saved her from the fake salamander, the events around Phantom Lord, that time with the clock hand and thought that if it wasn't for her, he didn't do any of that. He starts crying.

"Wake up Lucy. Please, I need you."

The time passed by and when he realized it was already 7p.m. He was going to go home when he remembered that Juvia was in the same hospital and he thought to go see her. He arrives at Juvia's room and knocked. A sweet voice inside ordered to enter.

"Hi Juvia. I was passing by and decided to pay you a visit." – Natsu said with a huge smile.

"Natsu-san. What a surprise! Please, come in" – she greeted me with charming smile.

"How you doing? I know that you're going home in 2 days. Isn't that great?" – Natsu started.

"Juvia's not dying hehe. Y-Yeah, it is great. Juvia is starting to hate this place. Smells bad. And the food? It's disgusting. How are Lucy? Juvia can't go out of this room so Juvia couldn't see her yet. Juvia heard that she has not woke up yet." – A little sad smile appeared in her face.

"That's right. She has not woke up yet but we can't lose hope. She will wake up, I'm certain of it. She is a Fairy Tail mage after all." – Natsu tried to smile the best he could to not worry Juvia.

"Lucy is a lucky girl…to have a guy like Natsu-san to protect her." – Juvia looked at the window. It was starting to rain. – "Juvia wanted someone like that too."

"What are you saying Juvia? What about Gray? It may seem that he's not interested but I know that he's worried about you." – Natsu tried to comfort Juvia, that started to cry.

"Gray-sama…he never came to visit Juvia…not once." – Juvia said with her tears falling down her face. After a short minutes she wiped the tears ans smiled at the fire dragon slayer. – "Sorry, Natsu-san, for seeing Juvia like this."

"Don't sweat it Juvia. I'm your friend and I'm here for whatever you want." – Natsu tried to make her better. – "Well, sorry Juvia, but I have to go now. I'll pay a visit tomorrow too."

"N-Natsu-san, you don't have to. Juvia is fine now…don't worry about Juvia."

"It's a deal." – Natsu smiled as he headed for the exit.

When he exit Juvia's room he looked to his arm and noticed that he didn't have his bracelet. Then he remembered that he left it in Lucy's room and went to look for it. When he was opening the door, he heard someone on the other side. Scared, he opened the door to see a blonde girl with a large bandage in her head sitting on the bed. He opened his eyes and a huge smile appeared in his face. He almost cried from the excitement.

"Lucy ! You woke up! I'm so happy. How you feeling? Are you sure you can sit? You should be laying down." – Natsu was thrilled with happiness, but then that feeling turned to be of confusion.

"Who are you?" – The blonde girl said.

"Huh? Lucy, it's me, Natsu. Are you still sleepy?" – Natsu said in concern.

"Natsu? I don't know anyone with that name".

Chapter 2 – This feeling I don't know about

"She don't know anyone with that name? She must be kidding me!" – Natsu thought as he saw that blonde girl looking at him differently than he was accustomed. It was no longer a sweet look, but a cold stare. The idea frightened him, just thinking that she would never remember him again. He tried to erase this sad idea of his head and with a big smile said:

"Ne, Lucy...don't you remember me? If it's a joke then stop it. I'm not enjoying it. There's no way you could forget about me. What about Levy, your best friend? Or Wendy, or…or Gramps…did you really forget about Fairy Tail?" – said that, Natsu started crying.

"Fairy Tail? What's that? Is it something that you can eat? And like I said, I don't know you. Where am I anyways? And you're scaring me like that!"

"You're in the hospital." – Natsu said with a sad expression on his face. – "And you're a member of the Fairy Tail guild. You're a wizard, a celestial wizard, to be precise. And I am a member of Fairy Tail too. That's why I know you. You…you were my teammate."

No more putting up with so much indifference, he ran…the dragon slayer ran through the corridors, he was against a few people along the way but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave that place, just wanted to forget what he saw and heard. As he ran, he could only think of those words that Lucy had said and felt increasingly miserable. He couldn't protect her again. This feeling was like many of knifes were piercing his chest. He couldn't understand the meaning of that feeling. "What would it be?" he thought. He couldn't stop crying. He just wanted to go home. In his way he saw Wendy.

"N-Natsu-san? What's happening? Why are you crying?" – the little girl ran towards him with a worried expression. – "Aren't you feeling well?"

"It hurts. It hurts so much Wendy. In here. It…hurts…so…much." – Natsu raised his hand to his chest.

"Wait. I'll heal you." – A concerned Wendy said casting her 'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell' on Natsu.

"No, Wendy…I'm not hurt. Not physically. It's in my heart. When I heard Lucy saying that she didn't know me, it started to hurt. I don't know what this is. I hurts so much that I want to die and I can't stop my tears."

"Huh? Lucy-san? She woke up? This is amaz..." – But she became silent for a moment. – "What are you saying Natsu-san? Lucy-san has amnesia?" – the little girl didn't want to believe what she had heard. She could only see her friend crying and felt powerless in that situation.

From behind them a person appeared and startled them.

"What you are feeling is…love."

"Love?" – Natsu opened his eyes and blushed.

Chapter 3 – The arrival of something new

A person approached them and said with a gentle voice:

"What you're feeling is…love."

They startled up and Natsu opened his eyes and with a slight blush on his cheeks asked alarmed:

"Love? No…Lucy is only my teammate. Right, Wendy?"

Wendy blushed a bit and said that actually they were always together and that made Natsu blush even more. They couldn't distinguish the person who was there with them due to being too dark and the moon was obscured by clouds, but they knew that voice was familiar. Meanwhile, the person passed under a street light and it turned out to be Erza.

"Oh..even the great Salamander can love. I didn't expect this. Since when, Natsu? Don't tell me it was love at first sight? Fufufu" - Erza teased a little more making Natsu get completely red. - "Seriously now, everyone in the guild already know the news. The doctor came in person to break the news. You have to be strong Natsu, and stand beside her. Right now she needs you, you can't go down. I'm sure she will recover, the doctor told us that if she stay with her friends, her memories could return. Natsu, nothing is lost yet." – Natsu had stopped crying after hearing the good news. Erza was right, he couldn't just leave her alone now. "She is a very important person to me, this time I will definitely protect her," he thought. The feeling of sadness and loneliness he was feeling gave way to a new light of hope. He put his best smile and thanked her two friends. There was still hope, and he would not give up until he saw Lucy smiling again.

The next day, Natsu was in his way to the guild and for some reason he found himself in front of the hospital where Lucy was. It was the day she would leave the hospital. He felt a tightness in the chest but a "Yosh!" made him gain guts. He was about to enter but thought it might not be a good idea. He didn't want startled her, she had just come out of a coma and had amnesia. He turned and headed for the guild thinking in the words that Erza said last night. - "Love ..." - Just the idea of them together made Natsu let out a slight smile and blush a little.

He was, without a doubt, in love with her.

Arriving at the guild, he was welcomed by Gray. - "Look who's here, if it isn't the brain flame. You're awfully quiet today."

"Shut up popsicle head... you wanna fight? Huh?"

"Bring it on!"

"Really, you two don't change a bit." - Said a white Exceed and Wendy laughed.

"What's going on here?" - Erza said with a watchful eye.

"N-Nothing ... we're friends. Best friends, in fact." - They both said in unison hugging each other.

Mirajane approached the table where they usually sit and made a request:

"Sorry to bother you, but today is the day that Lucy leaves the hospital and we need someone to accompany her to go home."

"I think that Natsu doesn't mind doing that." - Erza stated with a grin.

"How nice! Natsu, take care of her." - Mira realized what Erza wanted to do and smiled happily. Natsu, in other hand, just blushed.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her! Aye." – said Happy with a sarcastic laugh.

"Stop it Happy!" – he turned completely red and began to chase Happy saying he wanted to kill the blue cat.

Erza smiled seeing it. Finally her friend realized his true feelings, she could not be happier for him but she knew that the road would not be easier for him. The only thing she could do was supporting him.

Chapter 4 – Celestial Night

Natsu was in front of the hospital's door. Many thoughts went through his mind. Lucy didn't react well the day she woke up from her coma and he was afraid that the same thing happened. He took a deep breath and entered the hospital. The hallways were full of people, some were having just a little flu, others were with bandages filled through the body. He reached Lucy's room and was faced by a nurse that told him that she was resting. "Resting? But she was supposed to leave today, right? And that nurse…she was weird." he mumbled while wandered the aisles. "Well, since I'm here, I'll go see Juvia." he said to himself.

He knocked on the room's door but nobody answered. He opened the door slowly and looked at Juvia's bed, she was sleeping. He sat in a chair that was near the bed but without realizing it he had woken her.

"Sorry…I didn't want to wake you up." He said with a smile in his face. Juvia sat in bed and yawned a little.

"Don't worry Natsu-san. Juvia was only resting a bit." She smiled and that made Natsu blush slightly. "Juvia is glad that Natsu-san came. Levy-san, Lisanna-san and Mira-san were here this morning and the doctor said that eventually Juvia can go home today." She smiled even happier, maybe because of the idea that she could see her Gray-sama again. Natsu grinned. "You are here to pick up Lucy, aren't you?"

"Yes. But the nurse said she was resting, I found it strange, but she said that Lucy was tired. Well, I guess I have to wait."

Suddenly the door was opened and a nurse looked at Natsu, it seemed that she was looking for him for a long time. "You're Natsu-kun, correct? Could you come with me? The doctor wants to see you." This instant Natsu thought that maybe something happened to Lucy after all.

"Lucy is alright?" The water mage rushed saying. The nurse said nothing. "Come with me, please Natsu-kun".

"Don't worry Juvia. I'll tell you something later." He looked to Juvia and smiled, looking at him Juvia felt more relieved even she knowing that he was awfully worried about his teammate. Natsu left the room followed by the nurse.

"Oh Natsu-san, is it? I'm Dr. Altur. I want to talk to you about Lucy Heartfilia-san. It seems that her condition got worse last night and we don't know why. When one of our nurses went there to give her medicine she was in much pain and she was saying only one thing. She was calling for someone." The doctor said with his dark blue eyes fixated on the person in front him.

"Calling someone? Who could it be?" Natsu said with a worried look carved in his face.

"Natsu. She was calling out for you, Natsu-san. Maybe her memories are coming back."

"Where am I? Why am I here? Huh, my head hurts." A blonde girl said while walking. She was in a dark place, it was cold and the girl was shaking but she knew one thing. "I'm sure he will come and save me. He always do." She stopped shaking, it was like someone was holding her, comforting her. She closed her eyes.

The moon's light came through the window of a certain hospital room. It was silent there and a certain girl woke up. She looked everywhere confused. She tried to get up but she felt something on her hand. She lifted her head a little and a saw a pink haired boy sleeping on the edge of her bed holding her hand. A tear fall from her eye and with the other hand she patted his head smiling. She felt him moving and halted the caress. He lifted his head and she noticed that he was crying.

"You wake up. How are you feeling? I know that you don't kno…" She place her hand in front of his mouth.

"I'm back Natsu." She smiled. That was the smile that the fire dragon slayer knew so well and missed so much. He started crying and hugged the celestial spirit mage. She hugged him back. "Sorry for worry you so much."

"Don't leave me again Luce. Promise me." The tears didn't stopped and they were becoming more and more thicker.

"I won't. I promise you." She hugged him tighter. She missed him too, and was happy to be with him once again. She smiled. "I won't leave you anymore."


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – What's wrong with me?

The morning arrived and a blonde girl was sleeping in her bed and a pink haired boy was sleeping in a couch near the bed. The blonde girl woke up and with a smile in her face pulled the covers back and jumped from the bed. She approached the window and pulled the curtains to see the outside. On the street she saw the first people walking and laughing, others were rushed, being late for work or something. She smiled and looked at the couch where he slept, that boy. She approached him to try to wake him up and noticed that he was having a nightmare. She heard him mumble something and decided to get closer, when she heard, "Igneel, Lucy ... don't leave me. No!" and suddenly he woke. Lucy who was until then almost upon him, fell to the ground.

"Do not scare me like that Natsu, you baka!"

"Lucy!" Tears began to appear on his face and hugged her. "Thank God it was not a dream. You are here. Lucy ..." he hugged her tight and she rested her head on his shoulder. A few moments later "N-Natsu, you're squeezing too much. I'm running out of air.", She fainted.

"Oy, Luce ... get yourself together." Natsu said while fanning her.

Minutes later, they were ready to leave the hospital.

"Lucy, Juvia is ready. She comes with us." he said smiling.

"Oh .. ok, but I thought she had gone home by now. But ok, the more the better." she smiled and closed her suitcase. She took in her keys and put them on the belt. "I'm ready." They went with Juvia to her house and advised her to rest.

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy said with a smile when they arrived at her house. Natsu became a little red and Happy came out of nowhere, "He liiiii..." Natsu gave him a punch in the face and he went flying. Across the street, a girl looks at her mother and says, "Look mom, a blue shooting star."

Natsu was already red and got even more. "That Happy, I'll kill him when I get home." Lucy laughed. How she missed those times.

"Don't you want to come?", Lucy invited the dragon slayer.

"Nah, not today. Lisanna asked me to help her with some stuff. You be alright?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry.", she said smiling even though she was a bit sad.

"Then I'll be going. Take care. You need to rest.", he said worried.

"Ok. Take care."

He left. Lucy entered her room and started to make the dinner. Thoughts started to coming to her mind. "Lisanna, huh? Maybe he likes her.", the image of Natsu with her passed in her mind and she felt a bit upset. "Huh? Why do I care so much? No, no, no, this isn't right. We're just teammates and no way he li-li-likes me that way. I mean, he has Lisanna and…and…", she started to cry. Plue was around and he tried to cheer her up but no luck. Lucy picked up the stellar spirit and embraced him. "Natsu, you idiot."

It was already late and Lucy was going to sleep when she saw a shadow on her window.

"Yo Luce. How you feeling?" The shadow began to gain form and a pink haired boy appeared with his usual grin. Lucy was astonished with that man, she never noticed how gorgeous he was under the moonlight.

"Hey, use the door for once, for god sake." She said turning away trying to hide her face colored. "I was going to sleep now, leave."

"What's wrong with you? I was worried about you, you know. But it seems that you are better already." He sighed and looked to Lucy a bit disappointed. "Ok, I'll leave. Good night to you too.", he left frustrated.

"N-Natsu…" she mumbled. "I screwed up. Baka, baka, baka." And she fell round on her bed. She couldn't sleep, her thoughts were around one person. She imagined him arriving at home and a little girl running towards him. "Welcome home, daddy", she said happily. "I'm home sweetie", he spoke to the girl, "Where's mommy?", "she is in the kitchen making dinner". The pink haired boy entered the small room and hugged her around the waist. She turned and their lips were almost locked…

"WHAT AM I THINKING?", she came back to reality and punched herself. "What's wrong with me? Why am I dreaming about him? He's so dense and stupid sometimes.", suddenly her face got rosy and she continued, "I don't care anymore. I want to dream about him as much as I can. 'Cause he's my savior and I love him."


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Misunderstanding

It was a nice day, and our heroes from Fairy Tail agreed to make a picnic to celebrate Lucy and Juvia's recovering. At first the idea sounded great to Lucy, but now she wanted not to go. Why? Well, because since that night, Natsu never spoke to Lucy, just a "Yo" and "Goodbye", that's all she had from him. She never saw his smile since that day too. She knew that she was at fault and she wanted to fix the misunderstanding. She wanted him to smile to her again, the smile that she loved, that gave her courage numerous times since she joined the guild. "This picnic is not a good idea", she thought. Every time she looked to him, he turned away. He was hurted by the way she treated him and that was killing her inside. Every time she wanted to tell him the real reason he just arranged excuses and left. But she couldn't blame him, it was all her fault.

"Hey, Lucy. You don't seem well. What's going on?" – said a blue hair girl wearing a white top with a black jacket and a dark blue skirt.

"Juvia? Nothing…I'm fine." She forced a smile and left the guild with her.

They arrived to the place where they were doing the picnic. It was a surprise, so Lucy and Juvia were blinded. Lucy was blinded by Natsu's scarf because Gray asked him and Juvia with a scarf that Wendy was using. Gray and Erza unblinded them to reveal a big sakura tree. They were astonished by that big tree.

"This is the sakura tree that Natsu dug and put on a boat to make Lucy feel better the time when she couldn't come to the bingo game 'cause she was sick." – Happy whispered making Natsu blush.

Lucy looked at Natsu and he smiled to her. "Huh? He just smiled?". She smiled in return.

"They liiiiiike each oth….", Happy was kicked by Natsu and Lucy at the same time and went flying.

"Shuddap, will ya?", they said in unison. Everyone laughed.

Lunch passed fast and they were talking about the missions that everyone had done. It was so peaceful. Lucy wanted to be alone with Natsu to fixed what she had done.

"Well, I'm going to buy some things", Natsu said getting up.

"This is my chance", thought Lucy. "Can I …"

"Can I go with you Natsu-san?" the sky dragon slayer said before the blonde could finish her question.

"Sure, Wendy. It will be fun, let's go", he said grinning to the little girl.

Lucy was petrified. The only chance to be alone with him…ruined.

In the market, Natsu and Wendy were passing by a merchant that had almost everything and a peculiar pen caught the attention of the pink haired boy. It was a normal pen but at the top it had a little red dragon and his tail was curling around the pen.

"This pen is so beautiful Natsu-san. Are you going to buy it? Lucy-san will love it", Wendy said. Natsu turned red and replied "Lucy? H-How do you…"

Wendy looked at Natsu and said "Ara? Lucy-san is the only one that writes, right? You're planning to give it to her, right?"

"I could give it to her. I have to apologize for my behavior since that day.", he thought and pointed to the pen. The merchant wrapped it and gave the package to him. Natsu paid the man and the dragon slayers left. Natsu was with a big smile and thinking if Lucy would like it.

Meanwhile in the park there's only Erza and Lucy. Gray was somewhere else and Juvia chased him.

"It's quiet." Lucy sighed and laying down on the grass. She closed her eyes and wandered what Natsu was doing to take him so long.

"Are you feeling lonely without Natsu here?", said Erza with a gentle smile on her face.

"Huh? Me? N-No. Not at a-a-all!", Lucy tried to hide her embarrassment.

"You can be sincere with me...but you have to be honest with yourself first.", Erza tried to calm her down.

"It's not like I don't li-like him or anything. It's just…I mean, he's Natsu alright? I'm just his teammate and nothing more.", Lucy sat down with a sad expression. "And after I did that to him, he'll never forgive me.", she started to cry. After a moment she got up and started to walk to the forest. "I want to be alone for a moment", she said while getting further away from Erza.

"Yo, Erza", screamed the dragon slayer.

"Welcome back. Oh, you bought so many things.", Erza was trying to see what they had in the bags.

"Look, look Erza-san, what Natsu-san bought me!", the little girl said with shining eyes while revealing a scarf similar to his, but it was in a sky blue color.

"It's beautiful Wendy. Natsu is a good friend, isn't he?"

"Aye. I love you, Natsu-san", Wendy hugged Natsu and he patted her head.

"By the way, where's the others?", the fire dragon slayer asked.

"Lucy went to the forest. She wanted to be alone a bit.", the scarlet hair girl mentioned.

"I'll go look for her.", Natsu offered.

"Wait, Natsu..she doesn't want to…", but it was futile. He was gone. "Tsh, that idiot."

Natsu was walking in the forest trying to find Lucy but no luck. Suddenly she smelled her scent, but he could smell another aroma and he couldn't tell whom scent that was, because all the trees and flowers. He run over there. When he arrived he was petrified. That image in front of him was killing him. He saw Lucy on the floor and she had someone on top of her. He could tell who it was, it was Gray.

"What's happening here?", he interrupted with a pale face.

"N-Natsu?", Lucy said and she instinctively pushed Gray, making him to get off her.

"S-Sorry. I was looking for you, but I don't knew that you were here with Gray.", the pink haired boy said trying to smile, but the best he could do was a mix between a smile and an anger expression.

"It's not like that Natsu. ", Lucy said embarrassed. Of all the people, it had to be him. "Say something Gray!", she supplicated to her ice mage friend.

"I was looking for you, because it's time to go.", Natsu said trying to act cool. He turned away and left. While running, his tears didn't want to stop falling.

"Natsu…wait!", Lucy ran after him.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Dark Fate

Lucy chased Natsu through the forest, but she wasn't seeing him anymore. The forest was so dense that she could just see the trees and nothing more. "Where you went, Natsu?", that's the only thing that Lucy kept murmuring to herself. She started to reduce her pace until she stopped completely. She began to feel her tears falling through her face, reaching her chin joining in a single tear and then fell to the ground. She felt desperate. In the same time Natsu was back to the park where Erza and the other were. Juvia was already there too.

"Natsu-san, did you saw Gray-sama?", asked the blue haired mage.

"Yeah. He was with Lucy in the forest.", the fire mage replied with his head down.

"Wha-? Gray-sama with Lucy? Alone? How dare you, Lucy?", Juvia was in rage with what she heard and left the park chasing, once again, Gray. "Gray-sama is only mine.", she shouted.

"Juvia being Juvia, I guess.", Erza laughed.

"I'm going on ahead Erza.", Natsu said. Wendy started running after Natsu saying that she wanted to go with him. Natsu smiled to the little girl allowing her to do so.

"Natsu was so silent. Maybe something happened between them.", Erza thought looking to the huge forest in front of her.

"Natsu-san, you look down.", said Wendy a little worried about her friend.

"No, I'm fine Wendy. I'm just a little tired, that's all.", Natsu replied with the best smile he could not to worry Wendy.

"I don't believe you, Natsu-san. I know you, you are always full of energy, even when you're tired.", Wendy grabbed his hand. "You can trust me."

At this moment they heard something behind them. And then, a familiar girl with blue hair jumped from the bushes.

"What are you doing Juvia?", Natsu sighed and rapidly asked.

"Juvia was looking for Gray-sama, but Juvia got lost.", whined the water mage.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle couldn't help but laughed a little.

"You never learn, don't you Juvia?", Natsu helped Juvia to stand.

"I can't do anything about it. Gray-sama is so…", she entered in her wild imagination again.

"Anyway, we're going for the guild. Do you want to come with us?", Natsu thought that maybe Juvia should go with them, because she could see anything that she couldn't enjoy.

"Yeah. Let's go.", the water mage replied with a smile.

At the guild the three of them sat at the usual table. Juvia went to take drinks and the two dragon slayers stayed in the table.

"Can you tell us now what happened Natsu-san?", Wendy said with Charle on her lap.

"It-It's about Luce and Gray. I kinda appeared when they were about to k-kiss each other.", Natsu was looking down since they sat. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't be angry with his best friend. They always helped each other in most dangerous situations. They fought all the time, but they trusted, even their own lives, to each other.

"What? Gray-san and Lucy-san kissed?!", yelled the sky wizard. She was in shock. She always thought that Lucy had feelings for Natsu.

They heard something crack and when they turned they saw their friend with a mad look and reciting something.

"I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kil her.", Juvia just repeated that when the others arrived. Juvia and Wendy looked to the two wizards with sinister looks. Juvia walked to Gray and gave him a slap with everyone's surprise. She didn't slapped him because of her, but because Gray betrayed his best friend. Wendy at the other hand was looking disappointed with them. She liked Natsu so much and she couldn't bear him suffering and worst off all, trying smiling to not worry anyone. Natsu just turned away when Lucy looked to him.

_A man wasn't moving and he was bleeding from his chest. In front of him was a girl with a knife in her hands. The man smiled and said something to the girl, then layed on the ground dead. The girl fell on her knees crying. "Natsu…"_

Charle was in shock. The vision she had, it was no doubts about Natsu. But the girl, she couldn't tell who she was. Her big eyes reflected the fear she felt. "I can't say anything about this. Maybe that's my imagination.", she thought without realizing that Wendy was looking at her. When she came to her senses, she looked to Wendy and smiled. Wendy smiled back.

Meanwhile in a derelict warehouse, a man was looking to the sky when someone interrupted him.

"We found him, master.", someone said.

"This is quite surprising. To think that he could be here. I guess the fun will start.", the mysterious person said with a joy look in his face.

"What do we do with this girl?", the other person pulled a pink haired girl. She was in a bad state. Her clothes were torn and her hands and feet were tied up. She looked to the guy and spit him. The man threw her to the ground and stomped in her hands making her scream in pain.

"She is crucial to my plans.", the man that was called master said. "The fate can't be changed. You must die for the sake of this world….."

"Salamander!"


	5. Special Chapter 01-Part 1 (Gruvia Part)

_**Love and Despair Special **__**01**_

**Part 1 (I'm in love with ice)**

The day began with a bright sun in Magnolia. A girl with blue hair gave the first yawns. With a smile, she jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. Her body was slim and had the curves in the right places. She stepped into the shower and the water began to fall at her body, she felt relaxed but never without wipe the smile she had when she woke up. After the bath, took her breakfast and left home heading for the guild. Arriving there, she was welcomed by a white short haired girl.

"Good Morning, Juvia.", Lisanna greeted her moving towards the water mage.

"'Morning, Lisanna-san.", Juvia replied with a great smile.

"You're so happy today Juvia. What's going on?", Lisanna wanted to know the reason why her friend was with that big smile.

"It's n-nothing…I mean, I didn't dream about Gray-sama, really.", she was so embarrassed that she actually ended up telling the truth.

"Ahah…Juvia, you said it. No wonder why you're this happy. Hope the dream was good.", her friend teased her. Juvia couldn't help but flushed a little. "Oh, and you know what day it is today?".

Juvia turned to her friend with an odd face.

"I don't know. What day is today?", she asked curious.

On the other corner of the guild, Natsu was talking to Gray too.

"Yo, Gray. Happy birthday buddy!", the pink haired boy said with an huge grin.

"Natsu, thank you man.", they hugged each other and Natsu handed him a package with a red bow. Gray opened it and he was surprised. "That bastard remembered.", he thought with a smile. Inside of the bundle was his favourite fragrance.

"I was just in need for that. The other is almost over. Thank you, Natsu.", he said to his friend that was grinning. Then, he pointed to the bottom of the bundle. There was two pieces of paper. "What's this?", he asked to himself. He took it from the package and read it.

"W-What? Dinner for two people?", he scared at the thought of what his best friend was thinking for those two tickets.

"Now, you can take Juvia to dinner later.", his friend looked like he was enjoying it. "You can't deceive me Gray. I know that you like Juvia. This is your chance. Go get her man.", his pink haired friend smirked and left him.

Later, Gray was ready to leave the guild when Juvia showed up from anywhere.

"Gray-sama, happy birthday. Juvia didn't know that it was Gray-sama's birthday today.", she blushed. "Natsu-san said that you wanted to talk to Juvia. What is it about?"

"I'll kill him, that bastard.", he thought.

"There's anything wrong, Gray-sama?", Juvia looked up to him standing face to face. Gray flushed and pushed Juvia back. "You're too close. Here, take this.", and he handed her one piece of paper that Natsu gave him. He was totally red.

"And this is?", Juvia looked confused and read the paper. She started to blush and almost died from excitement. When she looked up, Gray already had left. She turned to Natsu and thanked him with a smile. Natsu understood and just nodded smiling.

"What did you do Natsu? Juvia is quite excited and it's something to do with you.", asked a curious blonde that was bored because she hadn't money to pay her rent.

"Me? I did nothing. I'm innocent.", the salamander turned away looking suspicious.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. Thank you, thank you.", the blue haired woman appeared at their table and thanked him again. Natsu grinned and stood up.

"Let's gon on a job Luce. You've got to pay your rent, right?", Natsu turned to Lucy and pulled her. Lucy grumbled something about she wanted to know and Natsu just blinked at her and said that he would tell her on the way. Lucy turned to be happy and they left the guild smiling.

"I have to go home. I need to bought a present for Gray-sama and choose a beautiful dress to impress him. From tonight, he will not escape from Juvia's love."

It was 8h30p.m and Juvia was waiting for Gray in front of the restaurant.

"Hey, Juvia. Are you waiting long?", Gray showed up. He was just wearing a blue t-shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned and black trousers. Juvia couldn't take her eyes off of him and started to fangirling.

"Juvia will wait for Gray-sama even if she die.", she stated with a smile.

Gray looked to Juvia and was astonished. He never had noticed the beauty of that woman. He always rejected her and she never gave up on him. They were matching perfectly. She was using an ocean blue dress tied up with a ribbon on her waist. She grabbed Gray's arms and they entered to eat.

After dinner, they were walking on the streets and they finally stopped in front of a river. That place was beautiful and the moonlight just magnified the beauty.

"Why did we stop here, Juvia?", Gray asked curious.

"Juvia wants to tell you something, Gray-sama.", she looked to his eyes. Her ocean eyes were starting to wet and Gray panicked.

"Oi oi oi…Why are you crying, Juvia?", he shouted alarmed.

"This was the best day of Juvia's life, Gray-sama. Thanks to Natsu-san, I could spend Gray-sama's birthday with Gray-sama. Juvia is overjoyed. Juvia's so happy that…that…", she started to sobbed more and Gray on an impulse hugged her.

"You don't need to say anything Juvia. I enjoyed too.", Gray looked to Juvia and smiled. Juvia wiped her tears and smiled too.

"**Gray-sama. I love and will always love you."**


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Misterious girl

"I can't believe that he'll die. It's impossible, right? I mean, it's him we are talking about. He won't die. I refuse to believe that. It was just my mind trying to confuse me.", Charles kept repeating that to herself. She couldn't tell anyone about this, not even to Wendy. Wendy looked up to Natsu as an older brother and she loved him a lot, she woul be heartbroken if something happened to Natsu. She tried to act calm, but a lot of quastions were on her mind. Who will do it and why that will happen to the fire dragon slayer?

Everyone on the guild was surprised because Juvia's slap. In her eyes could be seen the disappointment.

"Juvia…", Lucy tried to talk to her.

"Don't you dare talking to me again, Lucy.", an angry Juvia threatened the blonde mage.

Natsu, that was quiet until then, resolved to put his usual grin.

"What about a job, Happy?", shouted the pink haired boy.

Wendy and Juvia looked to Natsu and they knew that he was putting a lot of effort to stay that calm. Wendy asked him happily if she could go, and the fire mage gladly nodded.

"Juvia will go too. Juvia never did a job with Natsu-san so, if you don't mind, can Juvia go with you two?", the water mage smiled to their friends, which they nodded. Juvia wanted to help her friend. Lucy looked to Natsu but he couldn't look to her. They were always together, every missions they did it together and now he didn't wanted her company.

When they were about to leave the guild, the doors opened and a pink haired girl appeared before them. She was in a bad state and she was crying. She sought everywhere when her head stopped when she saw Natsu.

"I found you. Thank God, I found you!", she hugged Natsu. Everyone were silent trying to figure out who the girl was. If everyone were surprised, Natsu wasn't understand anything. She hugged him of nowhere and was sobbed in his arms. After a few moments she let go of him and wiped her tears.

"Sorry for this. You don't know me and I hugged you like that. Sorry, sorry. My name is Asuna.", she hit her head and smiled clumsily.

"Never mind that. But why do you know me? And why are you like that?", Natsu asked confused about this accident.

"The truth is…I don't know either. I just know my name, yours and this guild's name. Maybe I hit my head or something and lost my memories. And for the reason I'm like this is because I'm running from a man.", she started to sob again.

Everyone were listening carefully to the girl's story. However one thing was disturbing Lucy. "Why this girl is so Natsu's alike? The hair color, her behavior...who's this girl?", these thoughts crossed Lucy's mind since that girl entered the guild.

"Hey, Lucy…", she heard Natsu calling for her.

"Huh? What?", she quickly said.

"I was asking if you know a guild called 'Angel Darkness'…are you listening?"

"No, sorry. I don't know a guild with that name.", the blonde wizard answered with her head down lost in her thoughts.

"I would like to hear more, but it will have to wait. I'll go on a job right now. You can stay here, you'll be safe here. Lucy, let's go.", the fire mage shouted happily.

"Huh? Me? B-but I thought you…", Lucy answered confused.

"What are you talking about? We're from the same team right? Let's go.", he smiled even more widely.

Lucy jumped from the excitement. Maybe Natsu doesn't think bad about her, is what she thought.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Unveiled Future

The job was done without difficulties. Natsu, Wendy, Juvia and Lucy along with Charles and Happy were heading for the guild.

"Natsu, you had to do that, didn't you?", Lucy was annoyed because Natsu, yet again, destroyed the village and the money they earned was for repairing it.

"Shudup Lushi…I didn't wand dat.", Natsu grumbled while eating a piece of meat.

"Hey Lucy, stop being mean to Natsu-san…he did everything he could you know?", Juvia sounded annoyed by Lucy's comment about her friend.

"But…", Lucy tried to explain, but Juvia already was ahead of her. "Hey, Juvia, listen to me!"

While passing on a small village, the group saw an older woman on the floor covered in bruises.

"Hey, old woman…who did this to you?", Natsu rushed alarmed, followed by the rest.

The old lady was in a devastated situation. She was bleeding badly from her head. She was only wearing a hooded robe and a scarf. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu.

"Boy, this village is not for you…you must leave, if you don't want to end like me."

"It's alright…We're wizards from Fairy Tail.", Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter if you're wizards or not. You are in great danger. You must leave.", the old woman explained scared.

"Why is that?", Juvia asked.

"This land already fallen in Hell. There's no turning back. The world will be erased…that man…that man will…", saying that the old lady died in Natsu's arms.

"Oi…old lady? Old lady? Don't die….Oiiiii!", Natsu shouted, but in vain.

"What she meant by…that man?", Lucy wondered.

"Ahahahahah….I never thought meet you here, Salamander.", a red hair guy appear before them. "Fate can be very frightening sometimes, don't you think?"

"Who are you?", Natsu asked the man.

This instant the guy looked to Lucy and smiled evily.

"Hmm…what a gorgeous woman. I think I'm in love.", the red hair guy said to Lucy, pulling her hand and kissing it. "I'm Sorty, please go out with me someday sweetie."

"Hey…I asked you who you are, moron!", Natsu said enraged.

"And I already tell you...Natsu-kun.", said extending Natsu's name what made his more insurgent.

"Dumbass…get off her…", Natsu plunged against him with his fist closed, ready to punch him.

Meanwhile on the guild.

"The future?", all the guild members were speechless.

"But, I thought that the Eclipse Gate was destroyed…why?", Erza asked in panic.

"I can travel through time…", Asuna explained with all the guild members with their eyes on her.

"Who…who the hell are you?", asked Gray.

"I'm here only to protect one person. Natsu Dragneel. I will not let that woman kill him."

"Natsu, you say? Wait…Natsu will be killed on the future?", Erza asked alarmed.

"Yes.", Asuna confirmed looking down. "By neither more nor less than, your celestial spirit wizard…"

"Lucy Heartfilia…"


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Flame Key

"Lucy, you say?", asked a shocked Levy.

"Yes. Even after what he said…she had the courage to do it.", Asuna was now looking to the guild members gathered around her listening to her story.

"Even after what he said. What do you mean?", Erza confronted.

"I can't tell you…That was a promise between me and Natsu.", Asuna was now in tears. "I don't care what you think, I'm not gonna let that happen, even if it means to kill her."

"Let her go, dumbass", an angry Natsu was plunging against him.

"Karyouu no…", Natsu started.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that…or do you want to fry this little girl?", Sorty was with Lucy in his possession. Lucy was trying to loosen up from him, but his arms were strong. His fingers were slowly passing by one of her legs until they reached the skirt. Lucy was trying to scream but in vain, she had her mouth shut.

"Lucy!", Natsu was enraged. Juvia and Wendy couldn't do nothing to help.

"Now, now…what if I go on?", Sorty said with an excited face. Lucy was scared, Natsu couldn't do nothing.

"Ice Make…Eagle!"

Sorty collapsed and Lucy could become detached.

"Natsu!", she started running and hugged Natsu crying.

"It's ok now. I'm sorry.", Natsu tried to calm her down.

"That attack…", Juvia began to feel chills.

"Juvia! My love…this must be destiny."

"Lyon-sama! Juvia already said that Juvia isn't your love. Stop that!"

"Hey Lyon, thank you.", Lucy was calmer now and thanked the ice mage.

"Don't worry with that. I was on my way back to the guild when I saw you guys in a pinch, so I decided to help."

"Who is that bastard anyway?", Natsu was questioning himself.

"I…must get the…flame…key", Sorty was standing up.

"Flame key?", Lucy asked.

"Yes, the key that have the power to control the world. And Natsu Dragneel is the only clue we have.", Sorty explained. "For now, I'll take my leave. Natsu Dragneel, if you don't want any of your friends to be injured you must come with me. See ya!"

"Flame key…I heard about it somewhere.", Wendy tried to remember.

"Me too.", Natsu stated.


End file.
